


Two is Good, but Three is Better

by Silver_Shortage_in_Markarth



Series: un conte de fée de JeanMarmin [8]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Condoms, Gotta play it safe you know, M/M, Multi, Nipple Play, Paraplegic Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory, Polyandry, Threesome - M/M/M, Well it is now, is that even a thing, safe sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:15:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24216523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silver_Shortage_in_Markarth/pseuds/Silver_Shortage_in_Markarth
Summary: Sometimes adapting to unexpected situations can be fun.Very,veryfun.
Relationships: Armin Arlert/Jean Kirstein, Armin Arlert/Marco Bott, Armin Arlert/Marco Bott/Jean Kirstein, Marco Bott/Jean Kirstein
Series: un conte de fée de JeanMarmin [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1278125
Kudos: 14





	Two is Good, but Three is Better

**Author's Note:**

> This is filthy
> 
> This ain't getting my other shit wrote
> 
> I don't actually know how sex with a paraplegic works
> 
> So there's serious artistic license in play here possibly

"It looks like your Mom's still out with her friends, Jean."

The guys were nervous when all three of them went in for Marco's annual checkup earlier that day. Although none of them said anything, Doctor Hanji seemed to know what it was they were truly concerned about. 

Indeed, it had been with a knowing (and mischievous) grin that she told them that somehow, yes, Marco was able to have sex. By some double-edged blade of a miracle, the shrapnel that took away Marco's ability to walk hadn't gone through anything necessary to maintain an erection. 

Now, that night, Marco and his two husbands were ready to properly celebrate the news. 

Armin peeked out of the crack he opened in the door, in order to keep an eye out for Miss Kirstein. When he was certain that she was nowhere to be seen, he closed the aforementioned door and locked it (just to be safe). As he turned and walked towards the bed, the other two were already going at it. 

With some level of fervor close to that of newlyweds, Jean and Marco were getting very much into their naked making out. Armin watched with excitement as Jean pulled Marco up and into his lap, their mouths still very much connected to each other. Not even the weirdly comical sight of Marco's unusable legs sticking out from either side of Jean diminished that. 

"Good," Jean rasped out in a brief moment of getting air, before diving right back in. Armin waited a little longer, before getting on the bed and kneeling beside him. 

...

"Aw, Armin," Marco said now, as he let Jean suck at his neck now. "Why don't you join us? More the merrier, right?" It was hard to tell whether or not he was winking there; Armin could never truly know that. It was one of the many changes that came with someone having lost an eye. 

With his sensual invitation, Armin was all too happy to lean in and press his lips to Marco's. With two very eager mouths on different places on his body then, Marco moaned and writhed pleasurably. That intensified when Armin leaned back and joined Jean in now sucking and licking at Marco's nipples. 

Armin and Jean didn't even mind all that much when Marco grabbed hold of their hair, and gripped it a little too roughly; they just took it to mean they were going a good job. The way he kept saying things like "Oh God yes" or "I love you" to them helped out quite a bit as well. 

When the two of them drew back, they grinned at the way Marco was already red-faced and panting. Jean then elbowed Armin to get his attention. 

"Isn't that cute?" He told him with a sly grin. "He's got a couple freckles on his dick, too!" To emphasize this little detail, Jean knelt down closer and ran his finger up and down Marco's already erect cock. Armin giggled at this, causing Marco to cover his mouth and look away. 

"Oh, Marco," Armin said as he crawled over and pulled Marco's hand away. "It's nothing to be embarrassed about. Jean and I love it."

Jean nodded, before adding "And being crippled and half-blind isn't something to be embarrassed about either" to that. He along with Armin waited until Marco turned his head back, before they both pressed their lips against his cheeks. 

...

After some rummaging about their nightstand drawers (and some requests to stock up on things afterwards), Marco was then carefully flipped over onto his stomach. He watched in anticipation as the other two got themselves ready with the lube and condoms. The way Armin shivered as Jean prepared him with the lube made him do a bit of the same. 

"Do you think you'll be able to feel any of this?" Armin asked while scooting forward and positioning himself in between Marco's legs. 

"I guess we'll find out, huh?" Marco told him while Armin lifted up his legs, and put them on either side of him.

Behind him, Jean then grasped Marco's ankles to help Armin out with properly getting Marco ready a little. Jean waited until Armin managed to penetrate Marco by an inch or so, before doing the same to Armin. While Armin was slowly making his way into Marco, he took note of the latter's eye widening. 

"Ooh, I can definitely feel that," Marco told him, before closing his eye and relaxing himself. He started to take deeper breaths as he reached behind himself and wrapped his fingers around Armin's wrists. Armin was a little preoccupied with Jean filling him up to really give much of a response. 

It was fairly easy to tell even from his awkward position; Marco couldn't mistake the way Armin's eyes rolled up into his head. Because of this, it took a few moments (along with a little bit of prompting and encouragement on Jean's part) for him to start gradually thrusting. 

There wasn't much of a chance for words after that. It delved into the three of them grunting, moaning, and thrusting. Jean hooked his arms under Armin's shoulders to try and steady the both of them, whereas Marco gripped the bedsheets underneath.

For Armin himself, he kept Marco's legs pinned on either side of him. It wouldn't have been too arousing if they'd been bouncing all over the place, thereby presenting a risk of smacking Jean or Armin in the nose. 

"Ahh, Marco!" Armin said as he slowed down a bit to catch his breath. "Oh God, I never knew how warm you could be."

"Yeah," Jean said in response (Marco was a little too out of it to say much). "Yeah, doesn't he feel great? So nice and warm around your cock."

Jean then bowed his head down, pressing his open mouth onto Armin's neck and beginning to suck gently. He also felt himself up to Armin's nipples, and started to pinch and pull at them. While he did all that, Armin could feel him going even deeper into him.

Thanks to all the stimulation from both ends, Armin was the one to cum first. He tried to ride out his climax, his eyes rolling back into his head as he filled his condom up. The entire time, Armin let out a very long and very pleasured cry. Finally, he slumped against Jean, his head now resting on his shoulder. 

"Aww, Armin," Marco said now as he managed to pull himself together. "D-don't leave me hanging now."

"Yeah Armin," Jean said afterward. "That's so mean." To make sure he wasn't neglected for long, Jean reached forward and grabbed hold of Marco's erect dick from underneath him. As he slid his hand up and down, Jean came next, while Armin kept moaning as he did so. 

Finally, Marco reached his peak. The amount he released made a pretty decent stain on the sheets. Once he was done cumming and Jean pulled away, he went limp on the bed. 

All three of them lay and sat there, panting heavily. They all tried to wipe off any sweat that formed on their bodies, but that was ultimately a futile endeavor. 

"I love you guys," Marco rasped out as he looked over his shoulder at his husbands. 

"S-same to you Marco," Jean told him in between pants. 

"Ditto," Armin said when he managed to calm himself enough to be understood. 

Jean and Armin then collapsed onto the bed themselves, on either side of Marco. They both reached downward and removed their used condoms, tying them up. Armin handed his over to Jean, who took both of them and chucked them into a nearby wastebasket. When he flopped back down, Marco lifted up his hands, which the other two gladly held. 

"Break time?" He asked them when they pulled him up and let him wrap his arms around their shoulders. 

The other two nodded, then falling backwards onto their bed and proceeded to snuggle with and kiss one another. All of them figured they needed some rest in case they all wanted to have another go later.

**Author's Note:**

> There was a lot more to this but I got impatient


End file.
